Zorak
Zorak is a main character in the series Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Cartoon Planet, and The Brak Show. He is voiced by C. Martin Croker who also animates and does voices for several Williams Street Series. History Zorak first appeared in the episode of Space Ghost in 1966, entitled "The Challenge" He looked pretty similar to how he does today. He wore either a blue or red vest and his henchmen wore blue vests. The colours of his vest and gloves constantly changed in Space Ghost Coast to Coast however, since to begin with the animators used old footage of both him and his henchmen to portray him since they all looked the same. His vest has been a range of different reds and blue. It varied in Cartoon Planet too but eventually new animations were made of him where he just wore the blue vest. In The Brak Show, he wears the blue vest and yellow gloves. His wings also changed from black to finally blue to match his vest. His voice has changed too. In the 60s he was voiced by Don Messick and his voice was a deep buzzy monotone. In the spinoff shows, Clay Croker does his voice. Clay started out mimicking Don's voice for Zorak but found it was too hard on his throat to do for long periods of time and so he lightened it up after the first few episodes. In a commentary on Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Clay said the new voice is Zorak's real voice. His old voice is his World Domination voice. Background Zorak comes from the planet Dokar, as mentioned in the original 60s Space Ghost series. He left his home planet along with a whole troop of henchmen, headed for galactic conquest until he was caught by Space Ghost and put in the Omegan Prison. His henchmen quickly broke him out and they carried on terrorising the galaxy. A few battles later, Space Ghost caught him again and locked him away in the Omegan Prison once more. Later, Space Ghost found he needed some "sidekicks" for his new talk show and he fished Zorak out of prison to be his band leader. Zorak plays keyboard and in a few episodes he has also played guitar and theremin. He can also sing quite well. His age is unknown, although he mentioned in an episode of The Brak Show, "Brakstreet" that he was 40 years old. This was however the age of Clay Croker at the time of the episode. He was annoyed to find out Space Ghost had got him on Cartoon Planet too, where he was reduced to being "nicer", although he couldn't keep it up for long, and singing songs. Then since Brak was so popular with fans, Brak got his own spinoff and Zorak was also one of the main characters in that. Here he was given more freedom and allowed to go round being a nuisance and blowing things up, annoying the neighbors and bullying the local kids. Right now he's not busy doing anything much however he makes the odd appearance here and there. Zorak stands at approximately 7 feet tall and has the ability to regenerate. He has wings although he's never seen to be using them. Some say Space Ghost kept them clipped so he couldn't fly away or Zorak may just be too lazy to fly. He was mistaken for a locust when Space Ghost Coast to Coast first aired, in the episode "Punch" he said he was actually a mantis and hadn't noticed Space Ghost calling him a locust until Space Ghost brought it up. Personality and Traits Zorak is usually grumpy and sarcastic sometimes with a sick sense of humor. He relishes insulting Space Ghost whenever possible and winding Space Ghost up so much that he blows Zorak up with his Power Bands. Zorak simply regenerates from this each time. Zorak had a small nephew at one point called Raymond. Zorak devoured him and then laughed about it. He has a gun, a Matter Intensifier, which he keeps hidden in his keyboard and sometimes gets out to give Space Ghost a zap for all the times he's blown him up. The Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "Cahill" has a good spar between the two. The episode also suggested that Zorak has a surname, Roberts. Or Space Ghost could just have been nicknaming him that. Zorak likes tacos, gum, pizza, raw chicken, bone stew and drinking toner fluid. He's a fan of Metallica although when the band came on the show, he told them to "Bite me!" His favourite phrases include "Bite Me!", "I am the Lone Locust of the Apocalypse, think of me when you look to the night sky" and "I'm Egyptian!" He gets on best with Moltar but has low tolerance for Space Ghost, other characters and guests. He has flirted with a few of the female guests but it was mostly to annoy Space Ghost. He gains satisfaction from using Brak in The Brak Show. Brak thinks of Zorak as a friend, Zorak likes to think he has no friends. The character he hates the most however, is Lokar, the giant killer locust who also originated in the 60s Space Ghost series. Lokar is a stuck up, cultured alien and delights in insulting Zorak, especially referring to him as an "arachnid" Zorak has a dominant personality and rarely backs down from arguments even when the threat of being blown up is there. He may even like being blown up or at least be used to it and not care. He doesn't care about anything much. Powers and Abilities Zorak has the ability to hypnotise people while his eyes spiral either clockwise or counterclockwise (in the case of hypnotising Space Ghost) and he chants the words "Lombaak ecree oplom ah-plee ozona aa'aa" He can regenerate very fast. From a charred mess to back to normal in just a cut away shot. According to The Brak Show, he has the ability to teleport, although he's only been seen doing so one time. Since he's been known to drink toner fluid, he probably has a high tolerance for ingesting poisonous substances. Zorak owns a gun, a Matter Intensifier. He had this in the original 60s series too. Character appearances Zorak first appeared in the original Space Ghost series in 1966. He was one of Space Ghost's most feared enemies and appeared in 6 episodes. Zorak is the bandleader in The Original Way Outs on Space Ghost Coast to Coast and held captive by Space Ghost along with Moltar the show's director. He is Brak's best friend in The Brak Show He has also featured as one of the main characters in Cartoon Planet, held captive once again by Space Ghost only this time in a prison pod. He had a very brief cameo in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters He was seen briefly on TV in the episode, Predator of Sealab 2021 when Captain Murphy was flipping through channels and The Brak Show was on one of them. He and Brak appeared in a commercial for Verizon Wireless He also appeared in the 6 minute Brak Show webisode, Space Adventure in 2007 where he seduced Brak's Mom. In Space Ghost Coast to Coast Space Ghost Coast to Coast - Synopsis of what Zorak does in each season. Season 1 - 1994 Zorak and Moltar sing lullabies, Zorak seemed sure he was a locust, he sent Space Ghost a bomb, he did some acting, decided to wear some wigs, reveals Space Ghost's real name to be Tad Ghostal, it's also revealed that Zorak eats anything, Space Ghost says The Ramones are Zorak's favourite band, Zorak reveals he can hypnotise people, it is finally admitted that Zorak is a mantis, Zorak tries to conquer St Peter's Square, he becomes Batmantis, Space Ghost tries to rehabilitate Zorak, Zorak and Moltar fight over Anka Radakovich, Zorak's liking for gum is revealed and so is his rivalry with Lokar. Season 2 - 1995 More rivalry between Zorak and Lokar, Zorak goes on strike, he makes fun of Space Ghost who has no luck with women, he devours his nephew Raymond, he needs to sleep on Donny Osmond's couch, he mentions he has a sister and that he polished silverware for the Queen (the latter is probably a lie), Zorak's aunt and uncle are in the audience at one point and Zorak gets the urge to mate and returns to his home planet, only to return to the show later with his head thankfully intact after being held captive by another male mantis till the urge passed in order to save his life. Season 3 - 1996 Zorak has a shoot out with Space Ghost, he wants to see Moltar's true face and Moltar shows him but Zorak does not like what he sees, Zorak winds Space Ghost up about his breakup with Miss Nesbitt, Zorak hitches a ride to work with Space Ghost much to Space Ghost's dismay, he still hates Lokar, he presents the show while Moltar plans a surprise party for Spce Ghost and delights in blasting guest after guest, Metallica are fans of Zorak, Zorak doesn't really care, Zorak plays Tansut for a fool...cos he is, Zorak sheds his exoskeleton and he can also vibrate, he hypnotises again and wants to make Bone Soup. Season 4 - 1997 Zorak busts up Space Ghost's apartment, Space Ghost blasts Zorak for this so much that he thinks he hasn’t had time to regenerate and Zorak is dead but Zorak just regenerated and went downstairs cos he got bored, Space Ghost thinks he’s dead still so Zorak messes with his head by dressing up as the Grim Reaper and flicking the lights on and off repeatedly and messing with the monitor. The lights break. Zorak eats Bananarama, still hates Lokar and puts him in the hospital...or at least mentions he’s there so we can assume Zorak beat him up for trying to take Zorak’s place in the show, Zorak insists he's Egyptian, they did a Your Life show for Zorak and he was reminded of how much he missed prison, Raymond visits him and gets his wings when he persuades Zorak to change his mind about never wanting to be born, Zorak goes to Sci Fi Con '97, beats Tansut up, becomes roomies with Space Ghost for a short time and releases Space Ghost's pet BooBooKitty and she floats past a big pin and pops, Zorak marks his territory...everyone hates it especially Space Ghost, more hypnotising, Zorak looks for his tail which is actually a wacky fun slippery slide, he has to pretend to be in prison when Space Ghost writes an episode, he can do an Exorcist voice, he likes Space Ghost's evil twin brother Chad Ghostal, Zorak beats up Space Ghost's Grandpa with a steel chair, Zorak appears to have knee problems having mentioned wanting knee surgery in a previous ep and then saying he had a bad knee, imagines he has his own show called the Zorak hour and Space Ghost and him have switched roles and Zorak gets his first endorsement deal. Season 5 - 1998 Zorak likes sad piano music, he flirts with Merrill Marcoe to make Space Ghost jealous, he accuses Space Ghost of blowing up France, Zorak's surname is revealed to be Roberts, he has a gunfire face off with Space Ghost, Zorak mocks Warren with the words "Nice bush!", he does a poem for Moltar when Moltar is traded to a Japanese baseball team, Zorak turns off his ears and then floats, he keeps saying "Biscuit!" in the background, he admits he doesn't bathe, he is eaten by Space Ghost in a dream Kirk the Storyteller has and he claims to have kids but flushes them away. Season 6 - 1999 Zorak tries out some false teeth, he beats Space Ghost up with a folding chair, he likes being blown up, he tries to steal teeth from the Tooth Fairy, he makes up a story about being keyboard player for Boston, he loaned Moltar the movie Halloween a year ago and never got it back, he and Moltar lock Space Ghost out of the studio and walk off, he invades Space Ghost's apartment with Moltar and plays electric guitar, prank calls Space Ghost, they kidnap Jon Benjamin and make Unreasonable Demands. Season 7 - 2001 Zorak secretes some kind of yellow cloud that grosses everyone out, he mentions he's seven feet tall, also mentions it's beautiful at the dumpster, he supports fighting to the death with knives, he wants to smash lightbulbs with a friend out by the dumpster, he needs a woman so he can sell her organs to Black Sabbath, he gets beaten up by Space Ghost with a wrench so he hides in the heating duct, he sings Tenacious D's Explosivo with his own twist and gives Tenacious D advice such as spewing more blood for Satan, Zorak then swallows a goat whole and mentions his own idea for a show, a Horredy called Blood Dumpster. Season 8 - 2003 Zorak eats Frylock's Fry Sword and takes his eye, then declares he's Mr Relaxed. In The Brak Show The Brak Show - Synopsis of what Zorak does in each season. Season 1 - 2001 Bawkbagawk: Zorak gets Brak to steal the rival high school's mascot chicken. Goldfish: Zorak gets Brak to flush Thundercleese's dead goldfish down the toilet. Time Machine: Zorak thrashes Brak at the video game, Headkicker, he also scares a wizard into uninventing homework. War Next Door: After being blasted by a Cloneborg, Zorak coughs up a pink lump called Carmine, he is Zorak's voice and Zorak is left with a beautiful man voice, perfect for singing so he goes on tour with Carmine as his manager. After discovering Carmine has been keeping all the money for himself, Zorak and Brak arrange an ambush and Zorak swallows Carmine back down, getting his old voice back. At the end of the episode Carmine has moved into the biggest mansion in Mansionland using the money he's gotten from all the gigs Zorak did. After swallowing Carmine, Zorak goes into the mansion and slams the door in Brak's face. It can be assumed Zorak lives in this mansion from now on although it isn't mentioned in the series again. Zorak sings two songs in this episode using his "beautiful man voice" provided by Jason Bowen. My Heart Is Full Of Hatred "My heart is full of hatred and loathing for your ugly faces and stupid clothing. Like I said I hate your jerks, what a bunch of stupid jerks, I'll smack you up and stomp you down, I'll stomp you back to ugly town or maybe I'll kick your fat ass! I am Zorak, you are crap! Help me out I have no clue what the hell gave birth to you; you smell rank like something dead, I can't tell your butt from your head (from your head) Now bend down and kiss my green ass!(ass!)" Kick Your Ass "I wanna kick your ass until your head falls off, then I'll kick your head and kick your ass again. Why? I don't think it got the message, open the door sucker, it's Zorak; here to kick your ass (your ass). I love beating people up, it's what I do and if your lame ass had any friends, I'd kick their asses too! Ha! Everytime I see you coming I feel sick, but at least I know your ass is mine to kick. Why don't you bend that fat load over, hold it steady, Zorak's ready to kick your ass! (ass!) I'm gonna kick your right cheek and then I'll kick your left cheek, ooh then I'll kick both cheeks right on in to next week! Gonna turn my foot sideways, gonna kick that ass today, there's another clueless chump, time to let my foot meet rump! Kick your ass, kick your ass, kick your ass, kick your ass, lemmee kick your ass, kick your ass.... (fade)" Hippo: Zorak teases Brak about his toy lobster Hippo, forcing him to get rid of it. Brak gets a new toy, Dr Grumbles who threatens Zorak but Zorak doesn't care. Mobab: Zorak joins the gentlemens' club, befriending Mobab. Mobab then kidnaps Brak's Mom. Expiration Day: Zorak taunts Thundercleese whose weapons have been taken offline. Psychoklahoma: Zorak informs Brak's Mom he is very attracted to her. Her threats of being violent towards him seem to excite him more. He also sings the following song in the musical play Brak puts on. Jason Bowen provided Zorak's "Beautiful man singing voice" for this song. "Guests who stay at the Painful Acres, Won't stay long so I rent by the hour, They'll know why when they try to take a shower with the spigot on hot. See my silhouette through the curtain, Why I'm wearing a dress is uncertain, When I steal your dough you'll be hurtin' from the stabbing in the shower with the spigot on hot." The Eye: Zorak has a staring contest with Brak's Dad but loses when some wasps land on his eyes and sting them. Season 2 - 2002 Poppy: Zorak gives Brak advice on women. Bully: Zorak gets beaten up by a local bully called Butchie and hides out at Brak's house where he phones sexy chat lines. Mother, Did You Move My Chair?: Zorak devours Wonderbird. President Dad: Zorak steals peoples' mail. Brakstreet - Men in the Band: Zorak does a rap. Feud: Zorak gets a "free" tank and blows stuff up with it. Runaway: Zorak and Brak fly around in a space ship and meet Moltar. New Brak: Zorak scares Clarence every time he sees him. Pepper: Zorak dates Pepper, an alien from out of town, only to discover Pepper is a guy...and married! We Ski in Peace: He threatens Clarence again. Season 3 - 2003 Braklet, Prince of Spaceland: Zorak kills Brak's Dad and moves in with his Mom. Coma: Zorak runs about on fire, declares his "Metamorphosis is complete!", then sets Wonderbird on fire and Clarence too. Shadows of Heat: Zorak kills Hector Riviera by smashing a computer over his head, tries to read a note, then says he can't read. Splat: Zorak gets run over by Brak's Mom's evil sister and they chop him up and eat him to try and hide the evidence. With the last piece they get Marlon the wizard to resurrect him. Sexy New Brak Show Go: Zorak shoots and kills Cheap Trick and then goes after Clarence with his gun too. All That I Desire You: Zorak tries to marry Brak's Mom and becomes a doctor who gives everyone boob jobs. Cardburkey: Zorak lures Clarence into a cardboard house here he sets a Bloodcat on Clarence. Merchandise Zorak has appeared in 11 Cartoon Network Space Ghost Coast to Coast comics as follows: Cartoon Network Presents: Space Ghost Coast to Coast (September 1997) Cartoon Network Starring: Space Ghost Coast to Coast - 5 issues (Dec '99, May '00, Aug '00, Nov '00 and Feb '01) Cartoon Network Cartoon Cartoons: Space Ghost Coast to Coast - 5 issues (May '01, Sep'01, May '02, Nov '02 and Mar '03) A variation of Zorak appeared in DC's Space Ghost Origins 6 part mini series. In this he looked quite different to normal, more like a realistic mantis alien. The series was published in 2005. Zorak has appeared on a range of items including pens, mugs, caps, CDs, t-shirts and even car air fresheners! A 9 inch maquette was made of him in a limited edition. A not as limited edition action figure was made of him at 6 inches tall. It came with his keyboard from the show and was poseable. Image:ZorakTshirt1.jpg‎|Zorak Lone Mantis t-shirt front and back Image:ZorakBrakShowShirt1.jpg|Zorak Brak Show t-shirt Image:Zorak6inchFigure.jpg|Zorak 6 inch action figure with his keyboard Image:ZorakCapPenetc.jpg|Zorak cap, pen and car air freshener Image:ZorakMug.jpg|Promotional Zorak mug made to promote the SGC2C series back in 1994 Image:ZorakSGcomics.jpg|The 11 Cartoon Network Space Ghost Coast to Coast comics Zorak featured in Image:BrakAlbum.jpg|Brak Presents the Brak Album Starring Brak. Zorak sang some songs in this Image:ZorakMaquette.JPG|Limited edition 9 inch tall Zorak maquette figure Trivia Zorak may have been called Torak to begin with. On one of the first character design sheets for him, the "T" has been covered with a "Z" but you can clearly see the "T" underneath. External Links Official site for Space Ghost Coast to Coast Official site for The Brak Show Category:Space Ghost Coast to CoastCategory:Characters